As Love Rings
by EndlessMemories-x
Summary: These four girls have been up with relationships, and down with them. They know how it feels to be 'used' by boys all the time. Four best friends will meet four totally different guys. But do I detect a little bit of 'flirting' between friend lines?
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful Saturday morning at the house. The sun flashed through the balcony window, hitting a pink sheet on a Queen sized mattress. Like the covers, the body lied still.

Then the alarm rang, the time showing 7:30. A lazy hand reached for it and stopped the ringing.

The body rose from the bed, revealing a Linkin Park concert shirt, which came up to her mid thigh, and shorts which were completely hidden.

The person then blinked their eyes, revealing beautiful green eyes. She then yawned loudly and stretched her arms.

The a knock was heard on her door. "Wake up, Sakura! It is almost noon!" Said the person behind the door.

Sakura was confused. "It says 7:58 on my clock, Ino!" 

Then the girl, named Ino, came inside her friends room. "That is because you put it on our wake up time for school Wednesday." She said, looking around her friends beautiful room. With the bed in the middle of the room, pink flowers decorated all the walls. Other accessories like a desk, laptop, nightstand, phone, cell phone, television, closet- walk in closet to be exact- and other stuff made the room wonderful. Sakura, however, was not at the moment. Her hair was all over the place, she looked like she was still sleeping by the looks of it. Her bed was a mess. "Your hair looks like someone threw up in it then moved it all around the place" Ino said smartly like the blond diva she is.

"Bite me Ino" said Sakura as she got up from her bed and went into the bathroom, about to take a shower. She closed the door behind her. 

"If you need me," Ino yelled at Sakura. "I will be downstairs in the kitchen." With that, she exited the room, hear water in the back round as she left.

She went downstairs, entering the kitchen, seeing her two other friends at the big dining room table. One of them had long, dark blue hair that reached her knees. She had pearl colored eyes that looked stunning. At the moment, she was wearing a white shirt with blue flowers and a pair of denim shorts. Her nails was painted light blue with little sparkles.

The other girl was wearing a black shirt with red splotches on it. Also wear white Capri's with black flip flops on. She had brown hair that looked endless. At the moment, it was in a pony tail. She had brown matching eyes and golden tan skin. She looked like a goddess- in black. 

"Hey Hinata, Tenten." Ino said to her friends. "Didn't see you two here earlier."

"We just came back from the store." Said Hinata, taking a sip of tea from her cup.

"What'd you guys get?" Asked Ino.

"Just some last minute school supplies." Tenten replied. Tenten was the oldest out of the four of them. This was her second year in High school already. She spent the whole summer doing homework- which she finished already- and spent her free time with her younger friends. Ino, Sakura and Hinata start their first day on Wednesday. 

They all met at a day care center about 18-19 for Tenten- years ago. They have been in all of their classes with each other. They was friends for life. Some days, they even call Tenten, Mom, for being the oldest. She doesn't mind.

Sakura them came back downstairs with a plain white T-shirt that said "Plain White Ts" on it. At the moment, she's barefoot.

"Sakura" Tenten started. "Stop going through my closet! Half of the stuff I got in there don't even fit you!"

"I'm sorry but," Sakura apologized. "I wanted to try out your outfits for a little while."

"Whatever. Just stop when school starts."

"Ok, like, we have some stuff to finish before school starts" Ino exclaimed. "We have to go to the mall and get some new clothes" 

"In by 'We' you mean 'You and Sakura'?" Hinata asked, using quotations fingers. Tenten and Hinata always get their shopping done before the other two. They always hang around each other. They know more about each other than Ino and Sakura do. The same with them. They know a lot about each other. But all four are still friends.

"Yeah. . . You can say that. But you are coming, right? Ino pleaded.

Tenten sighed. "Of course we are coming." 

Ino squealed. "Then let's go!"

Awkwardly staring at Ino as she ran to the door, Hinata was brave enough to stop her. "Um. . . Ino?"

"Yeah?" Ino called.

"You are going to a public mall, dressed like that?" Hinata said, pointing to what Ino had on; a white wife beater, showing her blue bra under it and blue shorts. And really. Shorts. Shorts that came up to her high thigh. Then Hinata felt weird.

She was starting to sound like Ino.

Which is NOT a good sign.

Ino looked at her outfit. "Yeah. At least I have something on!" She concluded, running out to the car.

So her idea was to look like a hobo in the mall.

Smart.

The other three followed her to the car- Sakura and Hinata in the back, Ino at shotgun and Tenten driving- and went off to the mall.

About 3 Hours Earlier

The sun reached the dark room, slipping past the dark blue curtains of the balcony window. As soon as the rays reached the body under the covers, the body shifted to the other side, the persons back trying its best to block the powerful rays.

The suddenly, a loud slam came inside the room. At the door was a blond haired boy with sea blue eyes and whiskers on his face. He was wearing only a towel around his waist and was wet with water. Obliviously 

He just came out the shower and came to bug him. 

"VAKE UP YOU RETARD!" He yelled, spraying water at him from a water gun. The boy quickly woke up.

"WHAT THE HECK, NARUTO?!" He yelled at the intruder.

Naruto was still at the door with the water gun. He was in a fighting stance. "DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING LATE IT IS?! VAKE UP SAS-GAY!"

Sasuke was pissed. He threw a pillow at him. "GET OUT DARNIT!"

"Owwie! You hit me! I'm telling daddy!" Naruto faked.

"Oh shut up you queer person!" Sasuke yelled.

"IM NOT QUEER DARNIT!" Naruto yelled

"Does your mom know your queer?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"I DONT HAVE A MOM YOU MENTALLY RETARDED, DUCK BUTT HAIRED, IDIOT!" 

Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto lost his mother at a wild gunfire that happened in the old neighborhood he and his family used to live. His whole family is dead. That's what he and Sasuke have in common.

Sasukes mom died by a homicide. Someone put something in her drink at a party and she was found dead the next morning. That was 16 years ago. Sasuke is 18 now. The mystery is till on. No clues whatsoever. His father is in jail for the murder of one of his co-workers. Hes been in jail for 17 years. Sasukes brother, however, is not dead, not in jail, but took care of Sasuke when he was little. Now he visits every now and again, seeing if he is ok. But that's another story to be announced later on the story.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke apologized. "I forgot" Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing Sasuke, he didn't forget, just didnt want to remember.

But he accepted the apology. "It's ok. Now let's get downstairs. 

"Ok" Sasuke said, but tripped on the water gun Naruto dropped and tried to find something to hold on to. He found something soft and fuzzy.

That soft and fuzzy thing just so happen to be Narutos towel. That fell off.

When Sasuke looked up, he screamed and backed away. "THE HECK NARUTO?! PUT YOUR TOWEL BACK ON!" 

Then Naruto looked down, trying to see what the heck Sasuke was talking about. He screamed also.

"THE HECK SASUKE?! YOU CALL ME GAY, BUT YOURE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY TOWEL!"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS THE COVERS!"

"HAHA! YOURE QUEER! YOURE QUEER!" Naruto teased as he danced in his birthday suit.

"THATS IT!" Yelled Sasuke, jumping off the bed and landed on Naruto, starting to choke him.

"AHH! MOLESTER! CHILD MOLESTER! DADDY! HELP ME!" Naruto yelled as he fought back Sasuke.

Downstairs, two other people sat at their dining room table, also drinking tea. One of them had pineapple shaped hair, lazy brown eyes, wearing a green shirt with camouflage pants. He was writing something at the moment. 

The other person had long brown hair that came up to his knees. He had vampire pale skin and beautiful white eyes. He was wearing a white plain shirt and blue pants. He was resting his eyes, trying not to hear the racket that was going on upstairs. He then looked at his friend across from him.

He starts to write again.

Pencil point breaks.

Sharpens pencil.

Writes again.

Point breaks again.

Sharpens pencil.

Writes.

Breaks.

Sharpens.

The guy staring at him blinks.

Writes.

Breaks.

Sharpens.

Blinks.

Writes.

Breaks.

Sharpens.

Blinks.

Writes.

Breaks.

Can't find sharpener.

Looks for it.

Doesn't blink.

Keeps looking for it.

Not blinking.

Stares at friend across from him.

Stares back.

Loud noise upstairs.

"What are you starting at?"

"Your stupidity"

"What?"

Points to sharpener in front of him.

"Oh."

"Wow. And you are supposed to have an IQ over 200."

"Shut up, Neji."

"Whatever Shikamaru."

As Shikamaru continued to write,Neji rested his eyes again. He and Shika are the two smartest people in the house. Also close friends. Shikamaru was writing something to the teacher on the first day of school. Neji was also the oldest in the house. Ths is his second year in High School. All the other boys first year.

After about 15 minutes more of fighting, Naruto and Sasuke came downstairs, fully clothed; Sasuke wearinga blue shirt with some designs and an eagle on it- Naruto got him that from American Eagle- and white pants. Naruto had a black shirt with Chucky on it with his name spelled with red blood saying "Chuckies Back!" and orange pants.

"Hey Shika! Hey Daddy!" Naruto said, glomping Neji, knocking him off his chair in the process. They call him Dad for being the oldest.

"Get off me Naruto." Said Neji as he pushed Naruto off him. "What was with all that noise up there?"

"Sasuke was molesting me." Naruto said as Sasuke smacked him on the back of his head.

"I did not. He was just annoying me, as usual." Sasuke said plainly. He then looked over Shikamarus shoulder and looked over the long paragraphs. "You think this is going to work?" 

"Probably. It worked the years before, it'll work this year." Shika said taking a break to relax his fingers.

"I hope it does." Naruto said as he drank some orange juice. "How about we go to the mall"

"Why?" Sasuke asked? "So you can buy edible thongs so when you bring your little girlfriends over they end up sucking your-"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Neji yelled, staring at his friend, just daring him to finish that sentence. When he says the boys full name, they're in trouble.

"Never mind" Sasuke said in defeat, looking away from Nejis eveil white eyes.

"That's what I thought." Neji said.

"Anyway. . ." Naruto said, ignoring Sasukes statement. "I wanna go so we can met more girls" 

Shikamaru froze. "I like that plan"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course you like that plan. Ever since you broke up with "her", or vise versa, because-"

"Shut. The heck up. Sasuke." Shikamaru said. He doesnt like talking about "her".

"Whatever. Yeah. Let's go." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

"Sweet!" Naruto said, running for the door, yelling, "I call shotgun!"

"My goodness. . . " Neji said, getting up from his seat, with the other two following him to the car.

At The Mall Food Court

Hinata, Sakura and Tenten sat at the food court table sharing cheesy fries as Ino, in her "outfit", grabbing boys numbers. Sakura murmured something under her breath. 

"What was that Sakura? Hinata asked.

"I said 'She is such a show off'" Sakura confessed. "And you know I'm right."

"We never said that." Tenten said. "You are right. We just have to deal with her."

"Well I'm getting sick of-" But Sakura got cut short. Hinata and Tenten looked at her as she pointed a cheesy fry at what she was looking at. They then looked behind them.

Then the four boys, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru- in the exact order- walked in with fan girls hot on their trail.

Ino came over, also looking at them, almost tripping on something in her way. Tenten looked away. Hinata looked at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah. This happens all the time. We see a guy or guys, go all heart eyes over them- well mostly Ino and Sakura- and then something happens. I'm sick of it." She concluded, finishing her chocolate smoothie.

Then Ino and Sakura came back from staring at the guys after hearing their names and Ino sat down next to Sakura. "That is true. But they are S.E.X.Y. with a capitol X!

"Ino." Hinata said. "You think every guy you see is sexy." 

"But I don't say it like I just did." Ino said, making a good point.

As the boys sat at the table a few away from the girls, the fan girls all crowed around them asking for autographs, numbers and one night stands- which the boys all the time.

"But you have to admit, Ma," Ino said, "They are sexy"

Tenten just looked at her blond haired friend. "Shut up Ino."

As the fan girls drifted away slowly, the guys were tired. Being chased by girls isn't a easy process.

Naruto sighed, and started eating a lemon that came with his drink. "Well. . . At least we got some girls numbers. . . "He then let that centence trail off.

"Naruto." Neji said, as he started to eat a shrimp from the cocktail he ordered. "Sasuke almost got raped by his fan girls. If you hadn't walked it at the moment, the dude would have been the father of like 45 children-"

"Out of 15,000+" Interrupted Sasuke, pissed as ever.

"Out of 15,000+" Neji concluded, looking at Sasuke like he had on a Barbie shirt saying "I'm A Barbie Girl" in bold pink letters.

"Look. Be happy he's even alive. If I didn't come, hid d-" Shikamaru covered his mouth before he said something even more retarded.

Naruto licked Shikas palm.

"EW! WHAT THE HECK?!" He said as he wiped his hand.

Naruto sent Shika a death glare. "As I was saying, Id be surprised if his 'you-know-what' didn't turn blue."

"Whatever, loser." said Sasuke as he turned away, just enough to see the four beautiful maidens across the food court.

"Dude." whispered Sasuke as he nudged Neji on the shoulder and pointed to wear the girls sat. Neji then looked back at Sasuke as they both thought the same thing.

Jackpot!

Sasuke then told the other two about the girls. "Dudes, you see those chicks over there?"

Naruto looked at what he was talking about. He whistled. "They hotter than out fan girls are all together!" 

"Or will ever be." Shika said.

"How about we say Hi to them? They're probably waiting for it." Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." whispered Naruto.

"Duh. When don't we?" Neji asked. Sasuke knew Neji had a point to that. A real good one. 

"I guess." yawned Shikamaru. Naruto yanked him to his feet.

"C'mon you lazy bum." Said Naruto as all four of them walked over to the girls.

As the girls finished their conversation about High School, they saw the guys walking toward them. 

"Hey they're coming over here" Hinata whispered. All of them acted normal. Well, half of them acting normal.

"Hey" Said Naruto as all four approached them. 

Tenten just ignored the guys and just stared at the table. She does recognize one of the boys though. 

Shikamaru yawned. "This is so troublesome. Let's just leave." Sasuke nudged him in the stomach.

"So. . . What's up?" Sasuke said, stealing glances at one pink haired girl.

"Nothing." Sakura said plainly, getting really ticked off.

"My question is," Tenten said, finally speaking and looking at the guys. "Who the heck are you guys?"

"Our manners!" Naruto said, faking to be embarrassed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The guy with the chicken butt hair-" Slap.". . . is Sasuke Uchiha. The dude with the Rapunzel hair-I mean long hair is Neji Hyuga. And pineapple hair boy is Shikamaru Nara. Lovely to meet you girls."

"Oh, Well I'm Hinata Hyuga. She's Tenten. That's Sakura Haruno, the girl with pink hair, and this is Ino Yamanaka. "Said Hinata, stealing glances at the other Hyuga in the area,

"Two Hyugas? Naruto asked? He looked at his friend. "You never told us you had a sister. You said you was an only child!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Dude, I am. She's my cousin. I've told you about her before.

"Oh. Amnesia I guess." Naruto guessed stupidly.

"More like Dumbnesia." Sasuke muttered to Shika. Both smirked. Naruto glared at them.

Ino then came back to this world from talking on the phone with her friend. She then realized something. "Hey Hinata."

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"Did you hear Nara? Shikamaru Nara?" She then looked at the four guys and stood up instantly. She stood in place frowning. "Shikamaru."

"Ino." Shika said plainly, like there was something nasty on his tongue. 

Sakura looked at both of them. "You two. . . know each other?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah."

Naruto and everyone else was confused. "How? This is our first time meeting you guys."

Ino then shook her head. "Nope. We met before. He is my boyfriend. My ex-boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

The six teenagers stared in shock, taking in all of the information. Ino used to go out with Shikamaru? Since when? And how come the other girls- plus the boys- are hearing about this until now?

"What are you even doing here?" Ino asked her ex.

"I should be asking you that., with you looking like a slut, which you are." He said, harshly back.

"Oh shut up! Just go somewhere!" Ino screamed at him.

"Ok, Whatever you wh-"

"Alright that's enough!" Sakura yelled. She was really getting pissed off like no tomorrow. Especially when four random dudes pop out of nowhere and one of them is making fun of the other. Sakura is so not with that policy. Everyone stared at her as she stepped in front of Shika.

"No one talks to Ino like that in front of me." She said to him.

"Mhm. What are _you _going to do about it?" Shika asked, sounding like he's about ready to pounce on Sakura and kill her- just for being friends with Ino.

"Hey Shika. Calm down. There's no point in this." Naruto whispered in his friend's ear. "Let's just go."

"No." Said Shika. "She wants a fight, I'm giving her one."

Hinata tugged on Sakuras shirt sleeve. "Just stopp, both of you. This is really retarded." Sakura then drew back, sitting back in her seat, attempting to kill Shikamaru with her evil Green eyes. Shika just rolled his, completely ignoring her.

Already he doesn't like a girl.

Another girl.

"Look we're. . . going to go now. Nice meeting you girls. We are so sorry about Shika here." Naruto said, sweat dropping when saying Shikas pet name.

"Its OK. " Hinata sighed. "We'll. . . See you around I guess."

"Yeah. Bye." Neji said as he and Naruto pulled Shikamaru away from the girls and park him right next to a nearby Game Stop.

"Are you," Sasuke started, "on some type of crack that we need to know about?" as he looked straight at him.

"No I'm not. She sounded like she wanted to fight. I gave her the advantage to do so."

"THEY WERE SO HOT! YOU BLEW THE CHANCE! OF A LIFETIME, SHIK! A LIFETIME!" Naruto yelled as he started to shake Shikamaru so hard and fast, Neji grabbed Naruto and pushed him away.

"Just go and say you're sorry." Neji replied.

"No! I'm not apologizing to that. . . That. . . Thing!" Shika said, disgusted.

"He mean Sakura or Ino?" Sasuke asked Neji. He just shrugged. Shika heard him.

"Both! Im not apologizing to Ino for being such a whore! And to little Strawberry Shortcake over there for 1. Being friends with her and 2. For trying to fight me! You expect e to apologize to them?!" Shika shouted with rage.

"YES!" all three of the other boys said.

"HA! You must be on crack! I'm going to the car!" Shika protested as he went the opposite way the boys was standing.

The rest just stared at his retreating form.

Naruto sighed, "Well we. . . Might as well finish our shopping. I'm going to Hot Topic to get that shirt I wanted for weeks now."

"I'll get it" Neji volunteered. "I'm going there anyway."

"Thanks. You know what it looks like." Naruto said as Neji left to the store. Naruto and Sasuke left to the car to see is Shika didn't blow anything up while he was gone. To see if he was alright.

--

As Neji entered the store, he expected everything: the posters, loud, pounding rock and metal music, the clothing and accessories, and his little friend behind the counter.

"Hey Neji!" called his friend, Kiba. They've known each other since about a year ago.

"Hi Kiba. What's new?" he asked as he walked over to his friend. Kiba has been working here for about 5 months- and he loves it.

"Nothing much. Came to get Narus shirt?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Neji thanked as Kiba gave Neji a bag with Narutos shirt inside- a shirt with all his favorite bands on it. Limited Edition. And Naruto got the last one.

"I gots to jet. Someone's calling me. Talk to you online OK?" Kiba said, taking out to see who it is.

"Who is it? Your mom?" Neji said playfully.

"No!" Said Kiba, pushing Neji playfully. "Talk to you later!"

"See you." Neji said back as Kiba went to take his call in the back part of the store.

When Neji put the money in the register- since he does that all the time but the manager doesn't mind, as long as he pays- he saw a girl walk in and started looking for something. She then found that section and started to move toward it. He recognized her from earlier, then moving toward her.

"Uh. . . Hi." he said to her. She turned around to reveal her dark brown eyes.

"Hey." Tenten said dully.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry about what my friend did. He-" She rose up her hand which told him to stop,

"It's OK. She's fine now. I suggest we just forget the whole thing."

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

"Look, I got to go now. They're waiting for me. Ill. . . Talk to you. . . " she then took out a piece of paper and wrote down something. Then gave it to him. "That's my AIM and MySpace. I'll be on at 9:30."

"Uh. . . Thanks. . . OK." Neji said confused than ever.

"OK. Bye." Rushed Tenten as she dropped the colored fishnet she was holding and ran out the store.

Neji looked appalled. Just feeling funny. No not funny 'Ha Ha'. Funny weird.

First of all, aren't the guys supposed to _ask _the girls for someway to contact them.?

Second, she was all calm and stuff. Aren't the girls supposed to drool at a guy for being so hot?

This was all just so weird!

As Neji left the store with Narutos shirt, Kiba, from behind the door, smirked and chucked at his friend. Then his phone went off again and checked who it was.

Kiba sighed and answered. "Yeah mom. . . "

--

The girls entered their home, tired from their shopping, Ino went straight upstairs to her room.

"You going to be ok Ino?" Hinata called from downstairs.

"I'll be fine, Hina." Ino replied.

"You going to eat?" Sakura asked.

"No. See you girls in the morning." Ino protested as she walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

Hinata sighed. "This must be hard on her, seeing her ex-boyfriend after all this time."

"Where'd he come from anyway? We never heard of him until today!" Sakura wondered.

"I knew something familiar was with him." Tenten said, mostly to herself.

"What do you mean, Ten?"

"One day, when I was in High School and out with my other friends, I saw them down the sidewalk where the store was located. I didn't know they was going out."

"Weird." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"I'm going to go into my room too. Have to do something on the computer."

"OK Tennie. Hinata said as Tenten went upstairs to her room and turned on her computer. She then logged on to AIM and launched her internet. She then saw that she had a friend invited for both AIM and MySpace already.

'Wow he's fast' Tenten thought. She accepted the invite on AIM- not really MySpace since she's already his friend once he added her- and saw that he was on. She clicked his name and started to talk to him.

XxxMusicHolic: Hey Neji

HottestHyuga: Hey

XxxMusicHolic: How long have you've been on?

HottestHyuga: About. . . Few hours. . . 3. . . 4 hours maybe.

XxxMusicHolic: Awesome. We just got home.

HottestHyuga: Wow. That sucks.

XxxMusicHolic: Yeah. So what's up?

HottestHyuga: Nothing much. Talking to Hina.

XxxMusicHolic: She's on?

HottestHyuga: Yeah.

XxxMusicHolic: Wow. I didn't even hear her log on. And yeah my speakers are on.

HottestHyuga: How'd you know I was going to say that?

XxxMusicHolic: Lucky guess

HottestHyuga: lol

XxxMusicHolic: I'm going to make a chat room with my friends in it OK? I'll invite you and you invite yours.

HottestHyuga: OK.

Both Neji and Tenten did exactly that and invited Ino (PrettyxPopxPrincess), Sakura (CliqueChic2), Hinata (SexiestHyuga). Naruto (HyperDood24), Sasuke (Rockstar316) and Shika (LazyGenius200) to the chat.

HyperDood24: YOOOO!

Rockstar316: Naruto shut up god!

LazyGenius200: Hey

SexiestHyuga: Hola!

PrettyxPopxPrincess: Hi

CliqueChic2: What's up?

XxxMusicHolic: Bored

PrettyxPopXPrincess: Wait a minute

CliqueChic2: Ino?

PrettyxPopXPrincess: Which one is Hina-chan again? I forgot XD!

HyperDood24: XDDD LMFAO

SexiestHyuga: I am Ino lol

Rockstar316: That happened to us before too

XxxMusicHolic: Really?

LazyGenius200: Just us guys and her

LazyGenius200: And one of us

LazyGenius200: Mostly Naruto

LazyGenius200: Forgot which Hyuga is which

HyperDood24: That's what you get when you have 2 Hyugas in 1 room

SexiestHyuga: lol Hey Neji remember when my sister came on?

HottestHyuga: Oh gosh that was so funny

Rockstar316: No it wasn't! That was living hell!

CliqueChic2: You mean Hanabi?

HyperDood24: Yeah whatever her face was!

Rockstar316: She was so annoying! More annoying than. . . Than

HyperDood24: Say it!

Rockstar316: More annoying than Naruto

HyperDood24: BOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

SexiestHyuga: lol

PrettyxPopxPrincess: lmfao

HyperDood24: XD

XxxMusicHolic: What's her screen name?

HottestHyuga: Um. . . I think StrongestHyuga?

HottestHyuga: Scratch that. It's SmartestHyuga

SexiestHyuga: Yeah. Then who's StrongestHyuga?

HottestHyuga: Hell if I know and Hell if I care.

CliqueChic2: lol Anyway what's there to talk about?

Rockstar316: What school are you girls going to?

PrettyxPopxPrincess: I forgets the name to it but the initials are SHS.

HyperDood24: US TOO! WERE GOING THERE!

SexiestHyuga: Its Ten's second year there.

LazyGenius200: Really? It's Nejis second year there.

HyperDood24: Wow! We have sooo much in common!

XxxMusicHolic: Where do you guys live?

Rockstar316:Um. . . 37 Richford St.

PrettyxPopXPrincess: OMFG! WE LIVE ON 38 RICHFORD ST!

HyperDood24: THATS AWESOME!

Rockstar316: Ok. Really. Chill out.

HyperDood24: lol

They kept on taking on AIM, exchanging MySpaces and having fun for the most part. Then, Naruto just had to know something and he couldn't keep it in.

HyperDood24: Hey Ino?

PrettyxPopxPrincess: Yeah

HyperDood24: Why didn't you or Shika tell us you two was going out?

Silence formed into the chat for about a minute

PrettyxPopxPrincess: Um. . . Well. . .

LazyGenius200: That's none of your concern. That's our business.

CliqueChic2: Arrogant much?

PrettyxPopxPrincess: Yeah. Just forget about it. It's nothing special.

HyperDood24: Ssuurree.

SexiestHyuga: Wow. It's 1:00 already. It's real late.

Rockstar316: Yeah. I'm going to sleep.

CliqueChic2: Me too. Night guys.

Everyone said goodnight to each other and left the chat room- saving the chat first- but two people didn't log off and went to sleep.

Neji and Tenten was caught up in their own chat that they totally forgot how late it was, They did eventually log off - saving both chats- and went to sleep- like at 4:30.

--The Next Day--

Sakura, in her cheery pink robe, went outside on a beautiful Summers day. The newspaper where it should be. She bent over to get it, then she saw Naruto come out of his home to get the newspaper, also, in his orange robe. She then got up and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. He then walked toward her. She did the same.

"Buenos Dias, Naruto-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Naruto didn't compute. "Uh. . . Yeah. . . Morning Sakura." Sakura giggled.

"Silly! I said, 'Good Morning, Naruto!' You don't speak Spanish?

"Sort of." Naruto confessed. "But dont remind me. It reminds me that school is tomorrow."

Sakura looked dumbfounded. School was tomorrow?! Summer went by so fast! It's not fair! Sakura totally forgot. Well she didn't forget, just didn't want to remember. "O-Oh yeah! Duhr! I'm so stupid!"

Naruto rose his eyebrows. "Right. . . Anyway, the guys and I are going to the park today soon. There's no one there cause the kids and grown-ups are getting last minute things. You girls want to come?"

Sakura looked delighted. "Sure! Ill tell them now! Adios! Hasta luego!" she then turned around the other way and waved at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Naruto yelled confused.

Sakura giggled again. "I said 'Goodbye! See you later!'" she then skipped into her home cheerful as ever.

As Naruto downloaded that information, he then retreated home. Then Naruto noticed something with his "Sort of " goodness at another language.

Doesn't '-kun' mean, sort of, that the person who said it, likes that person?

But then again, that's Japanese.

Naruto shrugged. Both are sort of the same.

Naruto sighed as he entered his home with the newspaper. Different languages are hard.

--At The Park--

As the eight teenagers entered the park, Naruto was right. There was absolutely no one there. Awesome.

"So. . ." Ino started as she walked to a nearby bench and sat on it. She wore a yellow shirt with diamonds on it and blue Capri's with yellow flip flops. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Well we are having a picnic, no doubt. So Ino and I will prepare everything, the rest of you. . . Do whatever. Socialize." Sakura said, starting to unpack the blanket. She was wearing blue shorts and a pink shirt saying 'Pretty Pink Princess' in Hot Pink sparkly letters.

Everyone went their separate ways: Shika on a tree branch sleeping, Naruto annoying the hell out of Sasule, Neji and Hinata talking about how the family is going and stuff, and Tenten sat alone at a bench near a lake. Neji sa her and Hinata pushed him a little, signaling him to go and check on her. He sighed, but went anyway. He started to walk slower when he reached her.

"Hey." Neji said, taking Tenten out of her train of thought. She looked at him.

"Hi. . . Sit down." she moved over a little and let Neji sit there.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Just. . . Thinking." she replied.

"About."

"Nothing. Just forget it. I'm. . . sort of anti-social around others."

"You didn't sound so anti-social last night."

She smiled. "Yeah. . . It's just. . . Forget it." Neji just kept looking at her. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

'Hmmm. . . Even though she wears Black a lot. . ." Neji thought, looking in the water at Tentens sad and depressed reflection. 'She looks really pretty.'

But then that beautiful reflection got ruined by a big rock hitting the water, splashing the both of them in surprise.

Naruto fell over laughing hard, trying to breathe- obliviously he threw the rock- and Hinata and Sakura giggling in the back round.

Naruto then got up, still laughing. "Hey! Romeo and Juliet! Time to have your royal dinner!" The girls then started laughing out loud. Tenten blushed embarrassedly. Neji slightly blushed, stood up and held out his hand. Tenten took it and stood up. Both of them walked back in silence to the picnic setting.

"Hey hey hey! Look who decided to join us!" Naruto joked more.

"Shut up Naruto." both said at the same time. They sat down in the circle that the teenagers made.

Then they started to exchange food and plates, snacks and drinks as they made up subjects out of total random.

"So daddy. . ." Naruto started as he was chewing on a cookie. "How's SHS?"

"It's alright. You just have to get used to the place. Did you all get your schedules?" They all nodded. "Then you'll be fine. They gave you maps in that envelope with the schedule. You'll live."

"Yeah right" Naruto murmured. "Anyway, let's not talk about it. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Let's just chill."

"Tell me about it." Tenten whispered and shivered. Naruto stiffled a laugh.

They all continued their celebration of a brand new friendship.

When they all got home in their sleepwear, Neji was done with his hair when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said, yawning. Then Naruto came in, slowly and a little bashful.

"Hey. . ." he said. Neji just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want." he said plainly.

"Look I'm sorry about that rock incident. I was just trying to have some fun. It's the last day of summer before school starts. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Naruto sounded serious.

"Whatever"

"Please don't tell me. THE. Neji Hyuga. Taking something stupid serious?" Naruto said surprised. Neji sighed.

"No I'm not. It's just. . . She didn't look- let alone feel- so hot OK? Let's just forget about it."

Naruto nodded. "I understand. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what?" Neji asked as Naruto walked over and sat on Nejis bed- meaning it's going to take some time.

"Can we talk about girls?" Naruto asked. Neji like looked at him.

"You've been hanging around Kiba again haven't you?"

"No! It's just that when I saw Sakura this morning, she said something in Spanish but something that caught my attention in Japanese."

"What was it?"

"She said 'Naruto-kun'. And I know that '-kun' means that that the person who said it, likes that person."

"I got you. So you're trying to say that. . ." Neji said, letting the sentence trail.

"Do you think. . . That maybe. . . Sakura might like me?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Because. . ." Naruto trailed.

Neji just looked at him, telling him to go on.

"Because. . . I. . . I like her too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here, my lovely reader's, is the 2 year (shocker), long awaited chapter for ASL. Please enjoy. I'm on summer break and I'm updating everything! Please review also! Peace!**

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Smash.

Sakura groaned loudly as she just destroyed her alarm clock. Again. But this kind of thing only happens on horrible days. Why?

It was the first day of High School.

"Sakura!" Ino called from downstairs "Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

"Bleh." Sakura said. Not that she hated breakfast. She just didn't want to get up. But she did. She went downstairs to see everyone up already. Hinata and Tenten were wearing the school uniform: a blue and white sailors shirt. The collar was blue with white stripes and a blue skirt with penny loafers. Ino was having a fit over the shoes. (Ino: There's no way in hell that I'm wearing a female sailors outfit with penny loafers! They are like so out of style! Tenten: Like the school gives a crap about what's in style!) Ino still had her pajamas on but was washing the dishes.

"Hey Saki. Breakfast is over there." She said pointing to Sakura`s plate.

"Thanks Ino." she thanked her friend and took her plate and started to eat.

"I can't believe High school is here already." Hinata spoke, sort of to herself.

"Yeah. Like one minute your in preschool and the next second your getting your degree. It's just not fair.." Ino said, wiping her hands with a wash cloth.

"Is High school hard?" Sakura asked the mother of the group.

"You asked us this at the picnic yesterday. No it's not. You just have to get used to it that's all."

"Yeah but _you _didn't say anything. _Neji _said it. I don't want a _Hyugas _review on something." As if in cue, Hinata looked at her calmly. Ino stared back. "No offence Hinata. The other one."

"Oh." Hinata replied.

"Out of total random, you know what I found out yesterday?"

"What Ino." Sakura asked.

"That Hinata`s name could actually mean a guys name too," Ino shrugged and continued to do what she was doing.

Hinata just looked at her blankly.

"So what are you try to say? That Hinata`s a boy now?" Sakura asked. Tenten laughed a little, but Ino, on the other hand, laughed out loud.

"No! What I'm trying to say is that-" Ino then looked at her friends face. "NO! I didn't mean it like that Hina!" Tenten fell out of her chair, laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe.

"Oh. So I'm a guy now?" Hinata said to her friend, ignoring her statement.

"NO! HINA!" Ino whined. The girls still laughed in the background. "You're not a guy! I just saw it as an interesting subject that's all!"

"Liar! You just wanted to mess her up on the first day of school!" Tenten laughed out.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled.

"So what now? Guy now have breasts and wear bras and skirts? All that 'feminine' stuff?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Ino screamed. "I just-"

"So Neji`s a freaking chick now? Since he doesn't wear this crap!" Hinata said to Sakura, only making her laugh more.

Tenten, after her laughing fits, calmed down a little. "You two just get dressed. We have to go soon."

"Uh-huh! Yeah! Sure!" Sakura laughed as she followed Ino up the stairs and into their rooms.

Tenten sighed, her laughing fits over. "I'm. . . so sorry about that Hina."

"Whatever." She replied back.

"Calm down, ok? She was just trying to make a point. No need to make such a big deal out of it."

"Yeah. She made her point alright! You and Sakura both made it perfectly clear! Why would you even do that! I mean real-"

"Hina Hina Hina Hina Hina." Tenten said her pet name as she went over and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It was wrong.

I know. Forgive me?"

"Yeah I guess." Hinata sighed. "Just don't ever do it again."

"I promise."

The four boys walked out of their house with their school uniforms on: a blue and white male sailor shirt with a blue collar and white stripes on it, the Konoha symbol on the side on the shirt and blue pants.

"Ugh." Naruto moaned. "The first day of school. It rocked in Kindergarten, but it sucks now."

"Don't worry Naruto. Once you learn the hallways and stuff, you'll get used to it." Neji said.

"Sure…ok." Naruto dully said, once he saw the girls, he cheered up. "Hi gurlies!"

Sakura heard his yell and looked in his direction and waved. "Hi guys! C'mon girls!" They all ran over to the boys.

""Hi hi! How are you guys?" Ino asked.

"Alright. Tired." Sasuke yawned.

"Yeah. So you guys ready for the first day of school?"

"Why are you so happy Ino?" Hinata asked her friend.

"Because," She whispered to her. "It's a whole new year of hotness from the guys."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Whore." Shika coughed out. Ino glared at him.

"Anyway! Let's get going!" she cheered up, leading the pack.

"This is gonna be a loooong school year." Shika groaned.

"Lighten up. Maybe this year we'll hook us some girls like last year." Sasuke said, nudging his friend in the side.

"Hn. Maybe."

"Hello everybody. My name is Miss Kurenai, and I am your first period Math teacher and one of your core teachers. Science, Social Studies and English are all your other subjects, as you already know. Now let's get started. There should be an index card on your desk. Please write out your full name on the card. When I say so, pass them up."

All the teenagers in the classroom did as they were told with more pencil writing and less whispering to their neighbor, talking about the latest fashions or about the football game last night.

"Alright. Please pass then forward and the first person in each row please give them to me." All the children in the first seat of each row, once they got all the cards, got up and gave them to the teacher.

"Alright. On the overhead, please write down the date, topic of today's lesson, which is 'Welcome' and write down the do now. And answer it. This should be ol` Seventh grade work to you.: She then got quiet as all the kids did what they should be doing. Well, some of them.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered to his friend.

"What" he spit back.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Didn't you just have one?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"'Well' what?"

"Where is it?"

"I can't find it."

"What do you mean 'you can't find it'?"

"I can't find it! Now gimme a pencil!" Naruto whispered a little louder.

"Ugh." Fine." Sasuke said, holding out a pencil. Naruto gladly took it, but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"Gimme the pencil." Naruto said.

"No!" Sasuke whispered back.

"I said gimme!"

"No! Ask someone else!"

There continued fighting for about 3 more minutes.

"Gimme your pencil god dammit!

"I said no!

"UZUMAKI AND UCHIHA!" Both boys turned to the teacher. "This may be your day of school, but I'm not afraid to throw you in the principals office already. Give him the pencil, Uchiha." Sasuke finally let go of the pencil. Naruto grinned a goofy grin. "Now would someone please be nice enough to read the problem and come up to the board and answer it?" About 10 hands went up. "Nysuki. Come up here, read it and answer it please."

"Um. . . Ok? 1. Find your seat

2. Open your notebook, skip the first two pages and copy this overhead completely.

3. Write your homework in your agenda book.

But miss?" The shy, timid girl asked the teacher.

"Yes?"

"Never mind. I get it now."

"Good" She smiled. "Now please take out a piece of paper and write down these questions," She pushed over the chalkboard to reveal 5 questions. "and answer them." The class groaned but did their work. Class proceeded from then until the bell rang. Everyone gathered their stuff and left the class room.

"Ok. Gonna be kinda hard to pay attention in _her_ class. Whole bunch of boring nothingness." Naruto said. "But you have to admit. She _is_ really hot."

"Damn Naruto. That's all you were looking at in class? Did you even pay attention?"

"Hell no! Only thing I saw was her and a loose button on her shirt. Other than that I didn't learn shit! Plus, it's the first day of school, you're not supposed to learn anything."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever dude. Where are you going next?"

Naruto checked his schedule. "Science. You?"

"English. Right down the hall. See ya." Sasuke waved back and ran down the hall to his class. Naruto turned the corner and entered his class room. So far, there were only four people in the room; a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with dark black hair and red eyes, his best friend Kiba (to his surprise to even see him in this class so early) and another girl with light blue hair and blue eyes. She looked really pretty in her school uniform.

He sat next to his friend for a real long time and talked about pointless stuff with him.

"So how's your sister? Still hogging boys like usual?" Naruto asked. Kiba's sister, Hana, is known to boys as 'The Female Pimp" since she's always seen with boys older or younger than her.

"She's good. She finally broke up with that good for nothing boyfriend of hers. He treated her like living Hell on Earth." He replied.

"Finally. I swear to cheese I didn't like you. He always said 'Oh Kiba's such a spoiled brat' and 'He can't get his own damned girlfriend because he so annoying it's not even funny.'"

"He's just fucking jealous because I got something he doesn't."

"Which is..?

"A lot of girls he can _never _touch before he dies."

"Wow nice." The bell then rang and all the other students were in the class. The teacher finally walked in, a sweet looking female teacher with short black hair and a cute flower sun dress on. She has a sweater on and her name tag said she was Ms. Shizune.

"Hello class. My name's Ms. Shizune and I'll be your English teacher for the next few years." She was so uppity. It wasn't scary at all. Neji told the gang that there was hardly any "happy" teacher in the school. She was totally an exception.

"Ok here's the situation. What I need for you to do is to write down on a piece of paper about your self and what do you like to do on your spare time. Then you can hand it in to me and I'll share with you what I like to do and about me."

The class did what they were told and the class flew by quicker than planned. The teacher told them that she was strict vegetarian, loves to wear dresses, hardly wear any kind of jeans, just recently got divorced (some kid asked her that because he thought she was hot.) and that she's strict in both ways. She's never mean to any of her students (if you annoy the hell out of her she will be).

The bell finally rang which felt like 10 minutes they were in the class.

"Goodbye class! See you tomorrow!" The teacher yelled back.

"I can actually like that teacher. She looks like cool people." Kiba said to Naruto on their way to Music.

"Seriously. You think you can actually pass that class?"

"Hell yeah if I don't get caught off guard by that hot blue haired chick in front of me."

"Let God have peace on your soul, Kiba."

They entered the class to see that no one was there yet. They sat down in two random seats and saw more students pile in. Naruto then saw Ino and Sakura enter. Naruto waved and caught their attention.

"Hey guys." Ino said sitting down next to Kiba, with him secretly checking her out.

"This is my friend Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba this is Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno."

"What's up." Kiba said and they waved back. The bell rang and the teacher stood in front of the door scanning all the children in the room.

"`Morning class." He said. He had long light brown hair and hazel eyes. All the girls went goo-goo gaga over him. Ino practically fell off her

chair when he loon at her. "I'm Mr. Katashi. Everyone take out a pencil or pen and something to lean on. When I hand you this piece of paper, write down your whole name and where you are from. I will tell you what to do then."

The little class got handed their pieces of paper and wrote down their names. Then suddenly a knock came to the door. "Come in" said the teacher. The came in was Tenten, apparently in her Gym clothes, blue shorts and a plain white t-shirt. She walked in and handed him a paper from her teacher.

"She said it was important." She said once she handed it to him. When he started reading it, Sakura whispered hi to her friend and she waved silently. Then other people said hi to her softly too. She waved to all of them.

"Tell her that I won't be able to attend that meeting. Tell her next Saturday would be fine." Mr. Katashi told Tenten, getting her attention after getting attention from her friends.

"Ok" She ended and walked toward the door and said bye to everyone. She then left the class right after. Class continued after that and Naruto thought it was pointless for him to be in Music class. _'What's the point in even _having _Music class? Ever heard of like MTV? BET at least?'_

The bell finally rang and they all rushed out, the girls out last looking at the teachers back, blushing and giggling.

"Ok now _that_ was weird. I can't see what girls see in that dude." Kiba wondered.

"The hair, the eyes, his body shape, his-"

"Please don't say anything else Ino. We're not gay." Naruto said to her.

"Whatever. Hey It's Neji and Tenten!" Ino yelled and ran to her friend.

"Hey guys. How's your first day going so far?" She asked.

"Nothing special. Some of the teachers are really creepy." Hinata answered.

"You'll live. Well I gots to go to Art." Neji rolled his eyes. "See you guys later." They all waved when he left running down the hall.

"We still have ART? EEWWW! I HATE ART!" Naruto shrieked.

"Yeah. I got to go to Free Period now. See ya!" Tenten said and ran the other way.

"I wish I had that now." Ino said sadly.

"What do you have now?" Kiba asked.

"Math."

"Lucky girl. I got English."

"Tough shit for you guys. I got Art." Sakura said calmly.

"Isn't Neji in Art?"

"Art for Freshmen's stupid! Now C'mon because I know you have the same thing!"

The bell rang when Naruto and Sakura went into the room.

"We are so sorry we're late! Some stupid idiots were in the way and we couldn't get though." Sakura apologized to the teacher.

"It's ok, darlings. Just sit down and put your Art supplies out." The teacher said kindly. They both sat at a random table in the back.

The teacher then turned around. Sakura knew who then she was. Not only because of her voice, but her outfit and hair. "Hello kids. I'm Mrs. Haruno, and I'll be your Art teacher."

Sakura automatically got embarrassed once she saw her mom. She thought she was going to embarrass her like she did before.

"Hey Sakura, that's your mom?" Naruto said stupidly aloud. Everyone turned around and looked at her grinning. She slid under the table and about ready to kill Naruto for making her embarrassment even worse than before

"Yes I am, young man. You must be Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura talked about a lot a little while back." She smiled. Naruto blushed a little.

"Now children, please write down these notes about Art and its meaning in the world." The class wrote down their notes. Mrs. Haruno walked toward her daughter and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry honey, I'm not going to embarrass you." Sakura then sighed. _'At least she _said_ she wasn't going to _this time_.'_

In Free Period, Tenten was doing her homework from previous classes and talking to her friends Kin, Miku and Cera. They were talking about mostly nothing.

"How was your day so far Miku?" Tenten asked her friend.

"It was alright. It was way better than last year." Miku giggled. "I still can't believe that your mom let you have your own house, Kin! That's awesome!"

"Yeah. My mom finally realized that I am a grown up and that I can make my own decisions." Kin started proudly.

"Yeah sure Kin. You can't even baby-sit your own brother without brining your boyfriend over. And yet you get your own house." Tenten stated.

"Oh whatever, honey. She let's me do whatever I like. I'm like her little angel." Kin said smiling.

"With a twist of devil inside." Miku whispered to Cera. Kin heard and threw a rubber band at her. They all laughed.

"Hey, don't you think Sasuke Uchiha I so hot?" Miku asked.

"Hell yeah! He's smokin` hot!" Cera yelled.

"Hell no! He's smokin` ugly!" Kin yelled back.

"Plus he's a grade lower than you guys." Tenten said to the girls.

"Like I care. Plus Kin, how do you even know? You never met him!" Miku asked her friend.

"Well Tennie over here sent me some pictures of him and-"

"HOW'D YOU GET PICTURES OF HIM?" Miku and Cera screamed. The teacher told them to quiet down.

"Because he's me neighbor..?" Tenten pondered.

"You lucky loser! I would die to have Sasuke next door to me…" Miku trailed off.

"It would be better if he was here!" Cera squealed softly.

"The girls all sprang up when the bell rang to run to their favorite period; Lunch time. In this High School, according to Neji, Lunch is the only time of day when there are:

-NO teachers

-NO rules

-FREE snacks

You were allowed to leave the school to go out to lunch, but you had to have a note saying where you were going by a parent or guardian (in their case, their next door neighbors or their landlords) and you had to be back 10 minutes before the bell rang.

"Oh lord, look at all the kids in this period!" Miku screamed over the other voices. All the freshmen, sophomore, junior and seniors were packed into a huge cafeteria, each separated by group. There was an outside area where people could eat and relax. "I'm mad they did this over the summer!"

"It looks awesome!" Cera smiled. They walked over to the back row of lunch tables and sat their bags on it. "Hey, I see the crew~!" Late last year, Miku, Cera, Kin and Tenten were what magazine columns call 'A-list'. Their group consisted of four more girls: Luna, Haruhi, Tayuna (who's a junior) and Momo (her real name is Mitsuki.) All the girls walked over and hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you girls!" Luna shrieked. Her flaming red hair and orange eyes gleaming. "How was your summer?"

"Mine was alright. Read a lot." Cera smiled.

"OMG mine was a ball! I met this really hot guy on a cruise and he got me so drunk, God, the next morning it felt like Santa was riding his reindeer over me." Haruhi shared. They all were sitting down as all the rest of the student body came in and talked.

"You all know Sasuke Uchiha rig-?"

"EEEHHH! OMG WHERE IS HE?" The girls yelled. The students didn't hear because they were twice as loud: no wonder the cafeteria isn't connected to the school.

"Tennie over here lives next to him!" Cera finished. They all squealed in delight. Tenten and Kin rolled their eyes.

"Hey Ten-chan!" a voiced called. Tenten looked over her shoulder to see Ino, Sakura and Hinata, the boys slowly but closely behind them, walking toward them. She smiled and waved them over.

"Hey girls! These are the girls that I live with now: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga."

"You're Neji's…cousin right?" Momo pointed to Hinata. She nodded. "Told you!" she yelled at Tayuna.

"I SEE SASUKE!" Cera yelled and pointed to Sasuke and the gang. All the girls, except Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and about half of the student body's girl's population, yelled.

Sasuke known that squeal all too well: all through out Middle School. "Son of a bitch." he mumbled. He sat down at the girls table as others glared at his well-sculpted back. He then turned to Neji. "I hate you." rolled off his tongue. Neji, however, just smirked.

Lunch came and went fast, and so did the rest of the day. The teenagers walked back home together, since Tenten told them this creepy story about something bad happening on the school bus, which was completely untrue.

"Today was actually fun!" Sakura cheered. "Some of the teachers were asses, but it was fun!"

"Did you see your mom?" Neji smirked toward her. She glared daggers at him, signaling 'Yes, I saw my dreaded mother as my fucking art teacher.'

"But that Katashi teacher, HOT DAMN, he's sexy!" Ino screamed, swooning at her teacher. "His body was just-"

"Again, Ino," Naruto moaned, hearing Sakura giggle. "We. Are. Not. GAY!"

"And what makes you think I care?" She answered back, as Shika rolled his eyes at the, how you say, "dumb blonde."

"Well, here's our stops." Hinata stopped in front of their houses. "I guess we'll catch you guys later.."

"Yeah, see ya." Shika waved the girls off. But Naruto stood in his place, grabbing Sakura's wrist.

"I need to talk to you…alone." he gulped.

"O.k.? What about?" She asked, her bright green eyes glistening in the sunlight. Naruto turned slightly around to catch Neji's glare at his back. _'Remember what he told you last night, Naruto!' _

_Flashback:_

"_Oh…you like her"_

"_Don't 'Oh' me! What should I do?"_

"_Well," he stood up and found his pajamas, plaid boxers. He entered this private bathroom to change. "you can try talking to her alone. That usually works…"_

"H-How about…you and me…go out, just as friends, to lunch tomorrow?" He stuttered. Boy, was he nervous.

"Hm...sure! I'll just look for you at lunch. I really gotta go now!" she then pecked him on the cheek. "Bye!" she said as she ran into the house.

As he walked slowly across the street, touching his cheek, his mind was doing flips. _'SHE KISSED ME!'_

"Yeah I know!" Tenten giggled, while sitting on her bed on webcam with Neji, yet again. "I had a good time today." she smiled into the webcam.

Neji could stop staring at her: she looked gorgeous with her hair down. Her pajamas, panda shorts with a tank top, and her room, which was light blue with posters of her favorite bands and pictures of her and friends. "You really look nice with your hair down." he blurted out.

"Thanks," she blushed "I hate my hair down." she then grabbed her hair.

"You should wear it down more often." he said, smiling- not smirking, _smiling. _"You look… beautiful."

She blushed harder. "Look it's getting late. I need to-"

"To do what? I won't be able to see your hair down until tomorrow night,"

She started at him. She then sighed, bringing her homework close to her chest. "Then you have to help me with my Chemistry homework!"

"Deal, as long as I get to see your beautiful face all night." He took out his homework and told her the answers. He felt so attached to her, even after talking to her after two days.

But he swears he's not falling in love…yet.

* * *

**VADA-BAM! It is done! I had fun writing this ! Please review and correct me on a misspelled word/sentence! Thank you! Review please!**


End file.
